Clash of the Titans: Part 3
Episode 12 of Ben 10: New Generation. Previously, on Ben 10: New Generation...the heroes encountered the Sirens and fought as gladiators in the Colosseum against the barbarians of Ingatius and Carson. Then, they watched the Trojan War for three weeks. And Odysseus saw them and he asked their help to go back home to Ithaca. But, the Greek gods and goddesses appeared and captured them. Now, they woke up in Zeus' castle, in the Sky.Now... "Oh no, that is Zeus" Elena said. "So, tell me!!! Why are you people, here???" Zeus angrily said. "We're from the Modern Age. In our era, we are plumbers--peoples (and aliens) who help to stop and reduce alien invasion. But, while we're chasing an evil alien, he activated a portal to Ancient Greece. We found ourselves in here" Ben said. "Okay. What an interesting story. Bring them to the Underworld, Hades" Zeus said. Hades came,under their feet, and pulled them down. Then, they're now in Underworld. "In which part of the Underworld are we?" Kevin asked. "In Tartarus" Gwen said. Then, they saw Cerberus. "Whoa.Cerberus?I thought we killed it already?" Ben said. "But the one here is Dark Cerberus. It has a darker shade of color on its skin" Gwen said. "Okay" Elena said. "It allowed everyone to enter, but no one was allowed out" Kevin said. Cerberus saw them.Then, it suddenly chased them. Elena caught its attention. Cerberus kept following her. Then, Kevin absorbed rock and Ben transformed into Jetray. Gwen shot it with her mana blasts. It turned back. Then, Kevin hammered it. Then, Jetray shot with neuroshock blasts.The blast stunned it. Then, the Cerberus lost consciousness. Then, they suddenly got surrounded by Hades' Ghost Minions, Zombie Minions, and Skeleton Minions.Now, they fought using their own powers. Ben transformed into Spidermonkey,Ultimate Spidermonkey,Shellhead,Armordrillo,Ball Weevil,and Sandbox. Gwen used her Anodite abilities,Kevin used his Osmosian abilities, and Elena used her martial-arts skills,hand-to-hand combat skills,and her gun. After a few moments, they defeated all of those. Then, Hades appeared. "You have only been temporarily imprisoned in the Underworld. Upon defeating my minions, you are now free to exit" Hades said. Now, the four heroes exited the Underworld. "Wait, Hades! What about me?" Tantalus said. "You'll stay here forever!" Hades said. Outside the Underworld, the heroes saw Ultimate Z. They now chased him. But, Ultimate Z used his Kineceleran ability and ran fast. Now, Gwen,Kevin, and Elena used mana steps while Ben transformed into a Citrakayah. Later, Ultimate Z was cornered and tired. Now, the four heroes gave him some beating. Now, they forced Ultimate Z to bring them back to Earth. When he refused, Ben transformed into Swampfire then Ultimate Swampfire. Now, Ultimate Z opened the portal to Earth. Now, all of thme went inside the portal. Now, they're back at the cornfields. The four heroes saw some plumbers.Then, Magister Korwak grabbed Ultimate Z. But, he disappeared. "Where is he now?" Korwak said. "We currently don't know. But wherever he is, he must be stopped" Ben said. Characters:Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Elena,Zeus,Tantalus,Plumbers,Max,Magister Korwak Villains:Dark Cerberus,Ghost Minions,Zombie Minions,Skeleton Minions,Hades,Ultimate Z Aliens:Jetray,Spidermonkey,Ultimate Spidermonkey,Shellhead,Armordrillo,Ball Weevil,Sandbox,Fasttrack,Dynamo,Swampfire,Ultimate Swampfire Category:Unknowns Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar